Astralphone
"The iPhone Killer" Astralphone is a new lineup of smartphones created by Astralitz Design. It is designed to be an third competitor; aside from the overrated Android and the stable and fast iOS. Instead of targetting regular consumers, it aims to target artists and programmers and designers. A later, tablet version nicknamed the AstralTab was released as well, with sizes similar to that of the iPad Mini. Features The Astralphone is heavily based of the iPhone X, except with the following killers including it's OS and apps; *'Specs: '''Out of the other competitors such as the Note 9 and the Pixel 3, the phone has much HIGHER specs than the others thanks to it's custom SOC which Astralitz right now is the only one with the infamous pico-transistor technology. Compared to other die sizes, the Astralphone is at a 4mn, 2mn ahead compared to everyone else at the time. Their new pico-transistor technology allowed them to stuff in a fast octa-core CPU, HBM2 instead of LPDDR5, and other advanced technologies. One of the major advantages that using HBM2 would also make larger-scale programs faster compared to LPDDR5 thanks to the high amounts of gigabytes per second they have compared to regular RAM. *'OS: It does not run Android OS, instead it runs on it's own OS meant for programming, designing, and multi-tasking. It comes with special built-in apps meant for AI, etc. *'Recognization: '''It has a special AI that can recognize either finger-print or face ID. Some Android phones had fingerprint unlock systems on screens as well. *'AstralPay: You can also make credit card transactions via your phone as well. *'I/O:' The I/O consists of an headphone jack, and a USB type-C cable for charging, although you can charge via a charging pad that would also later be used for the RazerPocket. *'Games:' Although the Astralphone OS does not have the much shovelware games compared to the App Store/Play Store, most of their games on the store are exclusives, ranging from MMOs like Roblox or AAA games like Gommoth Legends or FFXV: Console Edition. *'AstralStudio:' You can use photos/videos you've taken for visual effects such as augmented reality, fantasy graphics, etc. *'Bluetooth:' You can use Bluetooth to hook up things like drawing tablets, controllers, or speakers. Apps These are the apps that come with the smartphone itself. Games There is a unique marketshare from the other smartphone markets; there are mostly AAA games that are meant for the mainline consoles; but there are also high-end MMOS as well such as World of Warcraft or Roblox. Astralitz has been know to create AAA games for their mobile devices, such as Gommoth Legends and Of Gods and Earth. As noted, Astralphones are the only normal smartphones to earn itself the ''"Final Fantasy XV: Desktop Edition" ''game, which is known to heat the phone a lot but showcases the limits of the Astralphone. Reception Astralphone has gotten positive reception so far. Praise goes for the Astralphone itself, as the Astralphone right now is the only smartphone lineup to try and experiment with unique technologies and new ideas while everyone else (Samsung, Apple) just aims for speed and stability. For example, Astralphones have been experimenting with high-end benchmarks, etc. As noted, Astralphones went on to become no 1 on terms of Geekbench benchmarks. Category:Phones Category:Mobile Device